


Leave Taking

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a mission, so the twins must be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Taking

Padmé had forgotten how the air stole everything a person was with its grit and heat. She hated being here, knowing it more as the place that had begun the Fall, than the place where Ani had been discovered. She was almost surprised to see how little had changed, given how much her own life had.

There was nowhere else for them to go, though. She could not successfully reach Naboo to sneak the twins into the Gungan cities, and she refused to let her twins grow up on a Core world, where they might be found and slaughtered at any moment by the Inquisitors. Obi-Wan held Leia, and Padmé had Luke, despite both wanting to walk and run on this new world. Ahsoka trailed along grumpily, still angry over her part she was being asked to play.

_They must have a teacher._

Fortunately, it was Beru that met them, and her eyes lit… until she took in the worn, tired looks.

"Come in, Padmé," she said, remembering the beautiful woman from that awful time before she'd been married.

"Is Owen not in?" Padmé asked, as they all settled in the small kitchen, after introductions had been made.

"No, he's checking our outer evaporators today." Beru then firmed up her chin. "Whatever aid you need, I am able to offer you, for both of us."

"A temporary haven, for the twins, and their governess," Padmé said. Her eyes held Beru's long enough to reinforce why they were _here_ of all places, without saying the words that were never whispered near the twins.

"We do have some credits, and even Imperial scrip," Obi-Wan said. "No idea what the going rate is, but hopefully it will offset the expense? And Ahsoka has packed in rations to share."

"Even without all of that, for Shmi's memory, we would say yes!" Beru swiftly said. "They will stay."

Ahsoka gave the woman a smile, trying to be gracious about being dumped off here. "I can work when I'm not teaching them. I want to help out. I don't do still much better than Leia does."

That got Beru to smile, and she nodded. "Welcome, Ahsoka. I look forward to getting to know you, and helping with the twins."

+++++

Leaving them there had taken every single ounce of willpower Padmé had. Leia had been solemn and Luke had teared up, but it was done. If neither she nor Obi-Wan returned in three months time, Ahsoka was to move on, with the twins and use her best judgment. Once the ship was in hyperspace, Padmé let Artoo monitor and sat forward, placing her head in her hands. They had to go to Saleucami, try and end the threat that was Darth Vader, but it was rife with too many opportunities for failure. Had she just orphaned her children?

Obi-Wan's hands came to rest on her shoulders as he stood behind her.

"I am afraid too," he admitted, without letting the emotion rule him.

She covered one of his hands with her own, and breathed in as deep as she could. They would do this… and maybe it would turn for the better.


End file.
